The present invention relates generally to the field of positioning systems and more particularly to a moving fence system and method.
The ability to quickly locate high value assets for maintenance or routine servicing would greatly increase the efficiency of companies involved in using or maintaining the high value assets. The global positioning system and other satellite positioning systems have provided the promise of locating the high value assets. Unfortunately, a number of practical problems have limited the ability to track high value assets. For instance, one problem has been communicating the position information to a user. Construction equipment must communicate two or more times per day even when it has not moved from the site. This message load is costly. Another problem is the mobility of these assets. The assets may be easily moved from one site to another making the process of locating the assets difficult. Yet another problem is the determination of the proper maintenance schedule for the assets. Some equipment requires maintenance after a predetermined numbers of hours of operation. The equipment may be difficult to locate to determine the number of hours of operation that have elapsed.
Thus there exists a need for a system that can locate high value assets, that can determine the number of hours of operation for that equipment, and can transmit the position and maintenance information reliably anywhere.